


Dark Horse

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Multi, Supernatural smut, Threesome, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Evie (OFC) x Sam WinchesterWarnings: Loooooord, here we go! Language, jealous!Sam, angst, TONS AND TONS OF SMUT, praise!kink, threesome (NO Wincest), oral (male/female giving and receiving), fingering, spanking, double penetration, anal sex, hints at a poly amorous relationship. I think That’s it.A/N: This is part of my Dirty 30; this idea came to me out of the clear, blue sky so…here we are! This is my first time writing sexy times for Sam, I hope I did him justice! Per usual, unbeta’d all mistakes are mine.





	Dark Horse

So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you’re falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
‘Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse.

Sam hadn’t meant to walk in on them; or at least that’s what he told himself. The sounds alone should’ve given away what he was about to walk into, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Through the shelving unit, he could see her sitting up naked across the desk, a familiar quaff of brown hair between her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair as he looked up.

A grin stretched across his brother’s face as she looked down at him, returning the grin.

“We better hurry,” she said, breathless “someone’s gonna notice if we’re gone.”

Dean scoffed

“Like I give a fuck,” he said “I want some more.”

She laughed as he dove back in, eating her out like a man starving.

“Oh GOD!” She cried out, throwing her head back.

Sam watched as Dean dug his fingers hard into her hips and she started to rock against his mouth. Sam quietly slipped from the room, a feeling of shame washing over him.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

He’d been in love with her for as long as he could remember, long before she became a hunter and fell under Dean’s spell. Sam had kicked himself for not making the first move, but Dean won her over, fair and square. He watched as they progressed from flirty friends to an item and it made him sick to his stomach with jealously.

He’d woken up one night to hear them going at it. They weren’t being overly loud, they were obviously trying to keep quiet, but the way the vents were situated in the bunker, he couldn’t help BUT hear them.

“Mh, Dean.” She moaned

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He said and could hear them kissing.

It wasn’t the first or last time he overheard them. Nor was it the last time he imagined her moaning his name instead of his brother’s. It had been one of his favorite fantasies when we was lonely.

“Mh, Sam.” He heard in his mind

He could picture her clearly under him, totally consumed by his body, her hands running over his shoulders and back as he slowly brought her up high.

“Fuck, Sam!” He heard her yell as he imagined her fingers running nimbly through his long hair.

He fisted himself hard as he thought about how tight she must be. Her warm skin moving with his as he kissed her sweet lips, drawing moans out of her.

He’d been there when she’d fought with Dean and she needed to blow off steam or be comforted after a fight. Inevitably though, they would make up and be okay and he had to pretend he didn’t seethe with anger when his brother made her cry.

But that was before the accident that took her from both of them. A drunk driver had lost control in the middle of a rainy, Kansas night and crashed into her car. She was killed on impact and Dean got the call.

To say Dean was devastated was the understatement of the century. When he heard the news, he let out a cry Sam had only heard from wounded animals. The profound heart ache and pain etched into his brother’s face as he crumbled to the ground made Sam’s heart shatter in his chest. They’d given her a hunter’s funeral, the only solace they could find was that she was far away from anything that could hurt her ever again.

 

When they’d found their way to the apocalypse world, discovered the camp that their mother, Mary, and Jack were in, they heard a spine tingling familiar laugh ring out. They’d both turned and there she was; like she’d walked out of their dreams. Her hair was long and in a side braid; her eyes shone in the later afternoon sun as she separated from her walking partner and walked toward them. Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to vomit or cry when he saw her.

“You okay?” She asked them as she approached, standing at Mary’s side “You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“Evie?” Dean asked, stopping his mouth from dropping open.

“God, no one’s called me that in years.” She said, looking at him fondly “I know we haven’t met. I’d remember you.”

 

Later that night, Dean and Sam pulled Evie to the side to talk to her.

“So, you two are from the same world as Mary and Jack? And you and I were dating?” She clarified and Dean nodded. “Wow,” She said “that’s nuts. But wait, why did you look like you saw the ghost of Christmas Past when you saw me?”

“Where we’re from,” Sam said “you died.”

Her eyebrows furrowed together

“What happened to me?” She asked

“Lou Shannon, forty five years old and widowed. He was a local drunk and he lost control of his 98 Honda Accord in a summer storm, hit and killed you instantly.” Dean said, recalling the painful details. Her face softened as she looked from Sam to Dean.

“Dean,” she said gently “walk with me?”

Dean looked at Sam, who felt like he’d just gotten a punch to the gut. But he nodded and watched them walk off together.

 

When they’d brought the survivors over from apocalypse word, Sam watched them fall in love all over again while he played the role of the supportive brother and best friend to her. He wanted to be happy for them; the way they looked at each other, the way they seemed to get one another, the easy way they fit together. Dean was happier than Sam had seen him in years; he had his other half back and he was determined to keep her safe and by his side at all times.

Evie and Sam had fallen into an easy friendship, just like the one they’d had when the other Evie was alive. Apocalypse World Evie has a sharper tongue and didn’t laugh quite as easily as their Evie had. Other than a few smaller details, she was basically the same girl Sam had fallen in love with and had lost out to his brother, again.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

A couple of days after the desk incident, Sam wandered into the showers to get cleaned up. Nearly everyone in the bunker was asleep so he figured now was as good a time as any to have a shower by himself. He was quickly proven wrong as he opened the bathroom door and heard a moan coming from the back of the room. Worried someone was sick, he quickly and quietly made his way to the back of the bathroom and found Dean with the shower on and he head tilted back.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned “fuck, sweetheart I’m gonna-AH!”

“Come on,” Sam heard Evie coo “come in my mouth Dean.”

Sam swallowed and ducked behind a wall, his cock instantly becoming hard as he heard her obscenely slurp and lick on his brother’s cock.

“Fuck, like that.” He heard Dean moan. He heard Dean grunt and then cry out again. The sounds stopped as Sam heard kissing sounds and the two of them talking quietly, over the running water, it was hard to hear them. Sam chanced a peak around the corner and saw her wet and naked, wrapped up in Dean’s arms as she kissed him.

In his mind’s eye, it was him in his brother’s place. It was his cock she sucked on, it was his arms she slept in, he was the one drawing moans and sighs out of her late at night. She pulled back and her eyes flicked to Sam.

Sam froze, he felt rooted on to the spot. Should he play it off like he’d just stumbled in or just walk away? His heart thudded in his chest as she gave him a smirk and Dean kissed her temple.

“I think,” she said as she tilted her head up to Dean’s “no, I know, we have company.”

Dean pulled back and looked over his shoulder, seeing Sam standing there.

“Enjoying the show little brother?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“What?” Sam asked, embarrassed “No, I didn’t see anything I just, uh, I JUST walked in.”

Evie giggled, the same giggle that made Sam’s heart flutter.

“He’s being shy,” she told Dean “he’s been here a few minutes.”

Sam’s face went beet red as Dean smirked.

“Kind of figured.” Dean said as he kissed her again.

Sam tried to recover, but words failed him, his mouth was left opening and closing like a fish out of water. She gave Sam a mischievous grin and then looked up at Dean, her eyebrows shooting up. Dean returned her gaze and then smiled down at her.

“Sam, you want to join us?” Evie asked

Sam couldn’t believe his ears

“I, uh, I don’t, um.” Sam stumbled as he looked between Dean and Evie.

“You don’t have to.” Evie told him as they shut off the water and Dean handed her a towel. They got wrapped up and she walked over to Sam, gently touching his arm “We’re going to our room, the invitation still stands.” She told him with a sweet smile and sauntered out of the room.

Sam watched her go and looked at Dean, who shrugged.

“You can’t be serious.” Sam said

Dean scratched his head and said

“You heard her, plus it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve shared a girl.”

“But Dean,” Sam said “this isn’t just any girl, this is Evie. Remember? She was THE ONE?”

“I remember,” Dean said “it’s her, but not at the same time. She’s different, I can’t explain it.”“I don’t know if I should.” Sam said, he was tempted, but this was almost too good to be true.Dean sighed and said“Look, I’m not blind, I see the way you look at her.” Sam was taken aback and Dean went on “I’d be the same way if she hadn’t chosen me, just being honest here.” Sam didn’t say anything and Dean added “No pressure, just think about it.” and then left the bathroom.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Sam knocked on the door and Dean let him inside. Evie was laying on her back, but propped herself up on her elbows wearing a tank top and pair of black panties, as she watched Sam enter the room. Dean shut the door behind him and she said

“I only have a couple of rules.”

“Sure, of course.” Sam said with a nod and sat on the bed.

“Red is the safe word,” she told him “and no butt stuff.”

Sam cocked his head to the side

“That’s it?” He asked and she nodded “Easy enough.”

She nodded and asked

“Where do you want to be?”

“Isn’t this more about you than me?” Sam asked.

Evie sat up and covered her hand with his, giving him a smile.

“It’s about all of us,” she told him, running her thumb over his knuckles “I’m sure you have your own fantasies, or you wouldn’t have shown up. So, lay it on me.”

Sam glanced at Dean, whose arms were crossed over his chest. He nodded and Sam looked at Evie.

“You,” Sam said “on top of me.”

She got closer to him, her lips barely skimming his.

“I can work with that.” She said, barely above a whisper before she kissed him.

Sam felt like a volcano erupted in his stomach, however many times he’d imagined kissing her, the real thing was far better. She had soft, plush lips that tasted like vanilla frosting and a strong tongue that she slipped in his mouth and teased his tongue with. He grinned through the kiss and gripped her hair tightly.

“Mh,” he growled “I like that.”

“Me too.” She told him “lay on your back Sam.”

He did as he was told and she straddled his hips. Dean followed behind her, scooping her hair off of her shoulder and kissing her neck. She hummed in appreciation as she started to kiss Sam’s lips; his weren’t as full as Dean’s, but he was greedy. It felt like he wanted to consume her as they kissed, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth and him placing love bites on her lips, making her moan again.

“You gonna be good for me and Sam?” Dean asked as he nipped and left bites on her neck and shoulders.

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly and yanked off the tank top she was wearing. Under it was a no frills black bra “I can be good.”

“I know you can,” Dean said in her ear “show Sammy how good you can be.”

He kissed the back of her neck and got off the bed as Sam ran his hands all over her body. His hands weren’t as calloused as Dean’s and to her surprise, Sam wasn’t as gentle as she thought he would be. He sat up, deftly unhooked her bra and buried his face in her chest, kissing and licking over her breasts and nipples, making them ache to be sucked on. She moaned as she ran her hands through his hair, grinding her now soaking core into his painfully hard length.

“Mhhhh, Sam,” she moaned as he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked, making her grab his hair and let out a high pitched cry “AH! Sam!” She yelled as he did it again, his hungry tongue lavishing her nipple.

She looked over at Dean who was watching with lust filled eyes and palming himself through his boxers.

“You look so lonely over there,” she said with a pout and made the “come here” motion with two fingers to him “get over here handsome.”

Dean walked over to the edge of the bed as she reached for him, her hand replacing his. She took his length into her hand, her mouth watering at the sneak peek she was getting through his underwear. She tugged on Sam’s hair, making him look up at her.

“You know what I REALLY want?” She asked looking between them.

“What’s that?” Sam asked as Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“I want you,” She said, looking at Sam “to go down on me. And I want,” she added looking up at Dean “to go down on him.”

Dean tutted and shook his head

“You already went down on me sweetheart,” he told her “have your fun.”

Sam laid back, bringing her up so that she was straddling his face. He pulled her panties down and off of her as Dean extended his hands out to help her hold her balance. She placed her hands on Dean’s forearms as Sam lowered her soaking core closer to his face. He flattened his tongue and licked her from hole to clit as she gasped.

“You taste so good.” Sam murmured against her skin, her used his fingers to part her inner lips and swirled his tongue inside her, making her moan and her back arch.

“Mh, she likes that.” Dean said as Sam repeated the motion, his tongue making torturous circles inside her as his thumb pressed into her clit. He rolled the swollen bundle of nerves as she started to squirm.

“Ohhhhhh fuck!” She moaned “Oh god, that feels GOOD!”

Sam removed his thumb from her clit and sucked it, making a high pitches whine from from her lips.

“Oh my god, Saaaaam!” She moaned as Dean lowered his head, taking one nipple between his lips and sucking on it while his thumb rubbed over the other one.

With Sam between her legs, lapping up every inch of her and Dean practically sucking her nipples chapped, she couldn’t believe her luck. Some girls would scratch out another woman’s eyes for this much attention from not one, but two attractive men like them. She inwardly smiled; she knew they both adored her and wanted to make her happy.

She moved her hips slowly against Sam’s tongue as he gripped her thighs.

“That’s it,” Sam encouraged her “ride my face.”

With his approval, she rolled her hips over and over again, his nose bumping her clit as he lapped through her dripping folds.

Meanwhile, she had taken Dean’s aching cock in her hand and began to work on it. She twisted and stroked the velvety light between her hand.

“Fuck,” she moaned, trying to keep her pending orgasm at bay “oh GOD!”

“Spank her Sam,” Dean said “she likes that too.”

Without warning, one of Sam’s big hands smacked Evie’s ass and she cried out.

“GOD!” She cried as she bit her lip, her moans becoming more and more elicit as he licked and spanked her hard. “Jesus, ah!” she moaned, her back arching almost to the point of pain as the Winchesters drove her higher. She let her eyes roll into the back of her head as she contracted one last time and then let go, coming hard on Sam’s mouth and fingers.

“Mh,” Dean moaned as he kissed up her chest and neck “did you come for Sam like a good girl?” he asked in her ear. She breathed hard, spent, but she had a goofy grin on her face as Sam lapped up every drop he could get.

“She did,” he said “fuck, she IS a good girl.”

“Told you,” Dean said with a note of pride in his voice as she kept stroking him, making him bite his lip “what do you want next sweet girl?” he asked.

She thought for a second and said

“God, I want you both so badly.”

Sam came out from between her legs and kissed up her back, his hands roaming up her sides.

“Where do you want us?” he asked against her skin and let his hands cup both of her breasts.

She whined against Dean’s mouth, unable to decide.

“Sammy wants your pussy, I can tell.” Dean said “Let me have your ass.”

“I told you, no butt stuff.” She said to Dean

“You said the same thing about slapping me around, and guess what you ended up liking?” he asked, his eyebrows shooting up and she laughed as Sam kissed her shoulders. “I think you’ll like it, especially the way I do it.”

She huffed and relented

“Okay,” she said “if I say “red” you stop though.” she reiterated.

“Of course,” he said “a safe word is a safe word baby.”

She nodded and looked over her shoulder at Sam

“Sam,” she said, her fingers sliding through his hair and gripping it tightly as she kissed him “I want you deep in me.”

Sam quickly lined his length up with her waiting hole, easily sliding into her as she gasped. She stilled him from moving so she could adjust to his size; once he started to move, she gripped tightly to one of his hands while she pumped Dean with her free hand and kissed Sam.

“Dean,” she moaned “I wanna feel you too, please.”

“Anything you want baby.” he told her and freed himself from her grasp to grab the lube while Sam bent her on to her hands and knees. “Mh, she loves that.” Dean told Sam as Sam gripped Evie’s shoulder and started to pump into her.

“That right?” Sam asked, as if to answer, she moaned and clamped down hard on him “Oh fuck, she does!”

Dean walked back over to them and Sam changed positions, laying under Evie while Dean got behind her. She was trembling as Sam sheathed himself back inside her.

“She’s scared Dean.” Sam told his brother as he rocked her hips back and forth on top of him.

“Don’t be scared sweetheart,” Dean told her gently and tilted her head back to his where he sweetly kissed her lips “I always take care of you don’t I?”

“Yes,” she said in a breathy tone “always.”

“I’ll take care of you, I promise.” He said and tenderly kissed her again. She nodded and looked down at Sam as Dean generously lubed himself up “Look at Sam and relax.” Dean told her as he lined himself up. Evie looked into Sam’s hazel eyes; he was captivated by her and totally focused on making her feel good, the look he was giving her was similar to the one Dean did. She wasn’t sure if it was because he felt more deeply than he had ever let on, or if it was because she was naked and bouncing on top of his cock. Not that it really mattered though; his gaze and gasping noises helped her relax as she felt Dean slide into her tight hole. For a fraction of a second, she hesitated, but she felt Dean’s hand slide around her waist. He pressed the pads of his pointer and middle finger into her clit and she let out a sigh, relaxing almost instantly.

“Mh,” Dean moaned “oh, you’re doing so good sweetheart.”

Sam watched as her eyes went wider, both brother’s cocks filling her and making her moan louder.

“Oh, GOD!” she cried as Dean went past the tight ring of muscle, fully sheathing inside of her.

“Such a good girl,” Dean praised her, moving his fingers “such a fucking good girl.” he slowly began moving his hips. He and Sam easily found a rhythm as she moaned and squirmed between the two brothers, their names falling from her lips like a prayer. Dean moved a little faster, making her nearly black out from the overwhelming pleasure.

“I’m gonna, Jesus fuck!” she yelled “Faster please, both of you! OH FUCK ME!”

Neither brother could speak, they simply followed the command, fucking into both of her holes as she screamed out for both of them, her nails digging into Sam’s chest while the other dug into Dean’s shoulder. She opened her mouth to let out a scream when Dean clapped his free hand over her mouth.

“Keep quiet baby,” he said “that’s just for me and Sam.”

It was too much; the pressure building inside her, both of them grunting and moaning under her and behind her, the impossible number of feelings running through her body. She screamed loud and hard against Dean’s hand as a tear fell out of her eye. Sam slammed into her, moaning as he finished, holding her still and pumping his hot seed into her. Dean gripped her hard and came with a moan in her ear. At long last, she was untangled from them and she flopped on to the bed; a spent and twitching mess. She didn’t care that she was caked in sweat and had cum dribbling down her thighs; the world could have ended in that moment and she wouldn’t have noticed. Sam and Dean laid on either side of her, catching their breath. No one spoke for quite a while, then Sam picked his head up and looked at Evie, who was still twitching.

“I think we broke her.” Sam said, sounding genuinely concerned.

Dean looked at Evie, smirked and said

“She’s okay, I promise. We’d know if she wasn’t.”

They watched as she flashed a thumbs up at them, both of them chuckling.

 

Once they were cleaned up, Sam got dressed and prepared to go back to his room.

“Noooo,” Evie whined as he made his way to the door “can he stay? Please?” she asked Dean, making a full on, sad puppy face. He smiled and cupped her cheek.

“If you want him to say, he can stay.” he said and kissed her forehead.

She smiled as Dean settled on one side of her and Sam reluctantly did the same on the other side.

“Sam, why do you look so glum?” Evie asked, lacing her fingers through his.

“I don’t want,” he said, carefully picking out his words “I don’t want to ruin what you two have or step on anyone’s toes.”

“We invited you remember?” Dean asked as he absentmindedly traced circles with his thumb on Evie’s leg that was slung across his waist “If you showed up uninvited, we’d have some issues.”

“You’re sure?” Sam asked, looking at the both of them.

Evie nodded

“Look, if this is where this ends, fine.” she said “I had fun, and as far as I’m concerned, the invitation is a standing one.”

Dean nodded in agreement

“If she wants both of us, I’m willing to try.” he said “Otherwise, this was an experience that none of us ever have to talk about again.”

Sam realized they were both serious; the realization was startling. In his opinion, the would require a lot more thought and consideration.

Now though, he was going to enjoy it for what it was. He slowly smiled and squeezed Evie’s hand.

“Okay.” he said.


End file.
